Bataille de Toulouse (721)
thumb|260px|Bataille de Toulouse (721).|thumb|260px|Futures esclaves avec les têtes de leurs maris, parents et amis.La Bataille de Toulouse (721), le 9 juin 721, entre Toulouse et Carcassonne, voit la victoire du Duc d'Aquitaine, Eudes d'Aquitaine, sur l'armée d'al-Andalus, sous la direction du wali Al-Samh. Alors que les troupes musulmanes ont franchi les Pyrénées dès 716 et pris Narbonne en 719. Après un siège de Toulouse d'au moins deux mois, cette cuisante défaite des maures permet d'arrêter le Djihad, en Europe de l'Ouest, pendant un peu plus d'une décennie. L'année suivante Pelayo des Asturies à la Bataille de Covadonga (722) et dix ans plus tard c'est au tour de Charles Martel de les mettre en déroute à la Bataille de Poitiers (732). Cette victoire permet à Charles Martel d'avoir assez de temps pour se préparer à l'attaque des Sarrasins. La bataille se termine par la mort du gouverneur arabe de al-Andalus, Al-Samh et la défaite d'une grande armée. Toulouse n'est pas un raid mené par quelques cavaliers maures. Mais les Omeyyades continuent d'être maîtres du terrain, à l'ouest de la Septimanie. Eudes d'Aquitaine met deux fois en déroute l'émir Anbasa ibn Suhaym Al-Kalbi, en 725 et 726. Les Sarrasins conservent néanmoins Nîmes et Carcassonne (725) Michel Dillange, Les comtes de Poitou, ducs d'Aquitaine : 778-1204, Mougon, Geste éd., coll. « Histoire »,‎ 1995.. Moins connue que celle de Poitiers, en 732, la victoire de Toulouse joue un rôle déterminant pour l’avenir de la France Anne Le Stang, Histoire de Toulouse illustrée, Toulouse, Le Pérégrinateur éditeur 2006. . La victoire de Covadonga (722) va être est totale, et comme la bataille de Toulouse (721), ce sont de grandes victoires à l'origine de la Reconquista espagnole et de la Reconquèsta occitane. Malgré cette victoire, les razzias de plus en plus fréquentes des Musulmans, tant en Aquitaine que dans la vallée du Rhône – à l’instar du sac d’Autun en 725 – accroissent la menace... Dans les Alpes et en Provence les Maures vont terroriser et piller ces régions pendant des siècles. Sur les mers et les zones côtières les pirates barbaresques vont tuer et envoyer en esclavage les marins et les riverains jusqu'en 1830. Fin du royaume wisigoth ibérique et début de la Reconquista . La conquête par les Arabes de la péninsule ibérique . thumb|260px|Bataille du Guadalete (711)thumb|260px|La fin d'un monde.thumb|260px|Seigneurs muladíes.Au début de l'année 711 le nouveau roi des Wisigoths, vient de mater une rébellion des Basques dans le nord. Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) fonce sur le sud de l'Hispanie pour repousser l'invasion. Fidèle à ses engagements Pelayo des Asturies combat aux côtés de son roi, lors de la bataille du Guadalete, en juillet 711 La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44. . Le roi wisigoth d'Espagne, Roderic, a rassemblé en vain une force pour s'opposer aux envahisseurs musulmans. Pelayo se distingue par son courage et ses prouesses [http://www.arbil.org/(31)pely.htm Don Pelayo, el vencedor de Covadonga] . Cette défaite est due en partie à une trahison des partisans de Wittiza, notamment l'archevêque de Séville Oppas, fils du tyran sanguinaire. La Crónica mozárabe de 754 et les chroniques arabes disent que les traîtres laissent passer les Maures dans les lignes wisigothes Collins, Roger (2005). La España visigoda: 474–711. Crítica. . Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) a l'avantage numérique et de la logistique, donc le sort de la bataille ne peut être lié qu'à une trahison Isla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.120. . Rodrigo a eu le tort de ne pas épurer l'armée des Wisigoths nobles clientèle de la famille de Witiza. Une partie des élites sont à l'origine de cette catastrophe finale Isla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.121. . Les traîtres pensent que les envahisseurs pour les remercier de leur avoir donné le royaume vont les mettre au pouvoir Sayas Abengochea, Juan José; Abad Varela, Manuel (2013). Historia Antigua de la Península Ibérica: Época Tardoimperial y Visigoda II. Editorial UNED. . La bataille du Guadalete décime la noblesse guerrière wisigothe, alors que les pertes omeyyades s'élèvent à 3.000 hommes tout au plus David Levering Lewis, God's Crucible : Islam and the Making of Europe, 570 – 1215, W.W. Norton & Company,‎ 17 janvier 2008, p. 123-124. . Même dans les régions les plus romanisées, comme l'Andalousie et Tarragone, li n'y a pas vraiment une résistance sérieuse aux Maures. L'effondrement du royaume wisigoth se traduit par le conversion de membres de l'aristocratie wisigothe à l'islam. Le cas des Banu Qasi est typique. Ces muladies acceptent la nouvelle règle des Omeyyades, et en échange ils restent au pouvoir. Le wali (= gouverneur) Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa bin Nusair se marie à Egilona, dernière reine de l'Espagne wisigothe, veuve du roi Roderic. Les familles des partisans de Roderic sont éliminées. Les hommes sont tués ou castrés. Les femmes et les adolescents violés. Avec leurs enfants, les survivants sont envoyées en esclavage Mozarabs in Medieval and Early Modern Spain: Identities and Influences, Richard Hitchcock, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008. p.22. . Les Arabes sont désormais maîtres de la presque totalité de l'Espagne. S'agit-il cette fois-ci de la Fin du monde ? L'Apocalypse en Espagne (VII-VIII siècles), Bertrand Fauvarque, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1996, Volume 32, Numéro 32-1. pp. 217-236. . La résistance des Asturiens . thumb|260px|La grande aventure du royaume des Asturies.thumb|260px|La conquête de l'Espagne par les armées arabes au début du VIII sièclethumb|260px|Bataille de Covadonga (722).thumb|260px|La Croix de la Victoria, appelée aussi de Pelayo.thumb|260px|Le Roi Pelayo. Don Pelayo, premier roi des Asturies, Pélage, Pelagius, surnommé Belay el-Rumi par les musulmans Memorias de la Real Academia de la Historia, Volume 9, Kraus Reprint, 1969. p.42. et le Conquérant par les chrétiens est né vers 685/690, dans le royaume de Tolède, et décédé à Cangas de Onis, dans les Asturies, en 737 [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] , puis dans la grotte de Covadonga. Pelayo est le fils du Duc de Cantabrie, Favila, lui-même fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue, selon Europäische Stammtafeln Europäische Stammtafeln II 48. . La Chronicon Albeldense (883) affirme que Pelayo est nepos Ruderici regis Toletani. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) nous dit que Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) est roi wisigoth de Tolède (710/711) et le fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue. Favila est donc le frère, ou plutôt le demi-frère du dernier roi wisigoth La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . Pelayo accompagne très certainement Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), quand il est nommé 'Dux provinciae'' de Galice, au plus tard en 698 Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de Espana, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269. . Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 701, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède quand commence le Vitizane Rege, en 702. Il se réfugie dans les Asturies, puis quand le danger grandit il part en pèlerinage à Jérusalem et y séjourne jusqu'à la mort de Wittiza, en 710 La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44. . Son oncle, le nouveau roi, en fait son Protospathaire (= capitaine de sa garde). La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) confirme qu'il se réfugie à nouveau dans les Asturies après la défaite de Guadalete (711) opprimés par la domination des Ismaélites. Pelayo trouve refuge dans la forteresse La Peña. Néanmoins il prend contact avec le préfet musulman de Gijón, Munuza, qui l'envoie comme négociateur à Cordoue Chronicle of Alfonso III, 8, p. 166. . Le gouverneur Munuza le fait emprisonner par les Maures. En 717, il s'échappe de captivité et retourne dans les Asturies. Là il apprend que sa sœur doit se marier avec Munuza. Pelayo se fâche et est roi et levé sur son bouclier à la manière des Wisigoths. C'est le premier monarque du Royaume des Asturies. Il est élu en 718 comme roi d'une petite région autour des Picos de Europa. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) enregistre une victoire de ses partisans contre les musulmans. La Reconquista commence avec cette victoire en 722 à la Bataille de Covadonga (722) par Pelayo des Asturies. Le Akhbar Madjmu'a, recueil de récits historiques (XI siècle) prétend qu'Uqba ibn al-Hachchach al-Saluli, seizième wali de al-Andalus (734-741), conquiert Narbonne et la Galice, Álava et Pampelune, à l'exception de la sierra, en la cual se había refugiado con 300 hombres un rey llamado Belay, que les musulmans vont constamment harceler jusqu'à ce que leur nombre soit réduit à 30 hombres, que no tenian 10 mujeres Ajbar Machmua, p. 38. . Pelayo et ses guerriers affrontent sans cesse les Sarrasins : Sur la Deva, rivière de Guipuzcoa, Pelayo remporte sa première sur les Arabes en 719 Dictionnaire des grandes batailles dans le monde européen, Claude Merle, Flammarion. . Été 722 : Pelayo défait les forces maures de Cordoue à la Bataille de Covadonga (722). De là il poursuit les Maures jusqu'au León. 723 : il bat les Maures à Cangas de Tineo (= Cangas de Onís). 723 : il inflige une nouvelle défaite aux Maures à Cangas de Tineo (appelés la bataille de Canicas, Cangas en latin) Fin 723 : il vainc les Maures à León. 724 : à Cangas de Tieno, Pelayo des Asturies, est assiégé par Abenramin, gouverneur de Tolède, avec une armée de 12.000 fantassins et 800 cavaliers. Le Simposio de Covadonga, en 2001, a une nouvelle vision des débuts de la Reconquista : : La bataille de Covadonga n'est pas le fait d'un peuple astur nouveau, par opposition aux anciens dominateurs wisigoths, mais bien comme l'affirme les chroniques asturiennes celles de nobles wisigoths et que la résistance de Pelayo doit se concevoir comme une actuation propre à un ancien domaine de l'ancien royaume de Tolède J. Montenegro et A Del Castillo, Pelayo y Covadonga: una revisión historiográfica, en La época de la monarquía asturiana (Simposio de Covadonga 2001), Oviedo, 2002. . thumb|center|600px|Avec le Roi Pelayo commence la Reconquista de l'Espagne sur les Maures. Les Maures essaient de conquérir l'Europe . Les Maures prennent la Septimanie (716-720) . thumb|262px|Les arènes d'Arles au début moyen-âge sont fortifiées du fait des attaques des musulmans.thumb|260px|Prisonniers des barbaresques emmenés en esclavage dans un port de l'Ifrîqiya.thumb||260px|Les Sarrasins vont rester 40 ans à Narbonne.Pour isoler les foyers de résistance dans les Pyrénées le Calife à Damas, Sulaymān, ordonne à son wali de Cordoue Al-Hurr d’achever la conquête de toutes les provinces qui ont fait partie du royaume Wisigoth, donc la Septimanie. En 716, les Arabes commandés par le wali Al-Hurr franchissent le Perthus et envahissent la Narbonnaise. La campagne est poursuivie par son successeur Al-Samh qui prend Narbonne, en 719. Au VIII siècle, Narbonne dispose toujours des murailles héritées de l'époque romaine. Les Sarrasins entrent dans la ville par surprise, à l'automne 719, profitant de l'ouverture des portes en cette période de vendanges. Ce qui explique pourquoi la ville, en dépit de ses ouvrages défensifs, est si facilement conquise et si longue à reprendre. Le chef musulman fait mettre à mort les hommes ayant tenté de défendre la cité, envoie en esclavage leurs femmes et enfants dans le monde musulman et laisse une petite garnison Philippe Sénac, Les Carolingiens et al-Andalus : VIII -IX siècles ». Les Omeyyades font de Narbonne la capitale d'une éphémère province pendant 40 ans sous l'autorité de Cordoue. Sous la domination musulmane, la ville devient Arbûna أربونة, le siège d'un wâli, capitale d'une des cinq provinces d'al-Andalus''Dawlatou Al Islam Fi Al Andalus'' (terre d'islam en Andalousie) Mohamed Abdellah Inane, Tome I - Dela conquête au temps d'Al Manzur . L'historien Égyptien Mohamed Abdallah Inane Dawlatou Al Islam fi AL Andalus دولة الإسلام فى الأندلس situe cette province au nord des Pyrénées, incluant les côtes méditerranéennes jusqu'aux Bouches-du-Rhône, il ajoute que les autres principales villes de cette province sont Carcassonne (Qarqachounah قرقشونة), Béziers (Bazyih بزييه), Nîmes (Nimah نيمة), Agde (Ajdah أجدة) et Castelsarrasin (Majlounah ماجلونة). Les musulmans imposent aux chrétiens et aux juifs, la dhimmitude, une autorisation de professer leur religion sous surveillance, moyennant des impôts, des taxes et un statut subalterne dans la société Philippe Sénac, Présence musulmane en Languedoc, Islam et chrétiens du Midi, Cahier de Fanjeaux, n°18, 2000, p.50-51.. En outre, ils font venir d'Afrique du Nord des familles entières avec femmes et enfants, afin d'élargir les bases de leur occupation Commission archéologique de Narbonne, Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, Imprimerie Caillard, 1877, v. 20, p.349.Jean Lacam, Les Sarrazins dans le haut Moyen Âge français (Histoire et archéologie), par G.P. Maisonneuve, 1965, p.22. . Les colons récupèrent les terres et les biens des vaincus. On connaît un certain nombre de walis, gouverneurs de la province narbonnaise. Le premier est Abd al-Rahman ibn Abd Allah al-Rhafiqi, nommé en 720 André Bonnery, La Septimanie, Loubatières, 2005, p.109. . Depuis la province Narbonnaise et pendant quarante années, les Arabes lancent plusieurs raids vers le nord de la Gaule, remontant la vallée de la Rhône, ils mènent des excursions jusqu'en Aquitaine et Bourgogne lors notamment de la Bataille de Bordeaux (732). Le duc d'Aquitaine a fourni des secours contre les Sarrasins aux Septimaniens. L'Aquitaine (721-732) . thumb|260px|Duché d'Aquitaine et Vasconie 710-740thumb|260px|Siège de Carcassonne, aux mains des Sarrazins, par les Francs.Le duché d'Aquitaine est une principauté presque indépendante dans l'empire franc dès la seconde moitié du VII siècle, et c'est encore plus le cas sous Eudes d'Aquitaine. Le premier duc d'Aquitaine Felix est aussi duc de Vasconie vers 1660. Comme son successeur, il jure allégeance aux rois francsChisholm, Hugh, ed. (1911). Aquitaine. Encyclopædia Britannica 02 (11th ed.). Cambridge University Press. pp. 252–53. . Eudes d'Aquitaine prend le titre de Aquitaniae Princeps, en 717, et est reconnu roi d’Aquitaine par le roi de Neustrie, selon la Chronique de Frédégaire. Cependant, la force militaire manque aux Aquitains, ce qui va permettre à Charles Martel de supprimer leur indépendance très rapidementMichel Rouche, L'Aquitaine des Wisigoths aux Arabes, 418-781 : naissance d'une région, Paris, École des Hautes Études en Sciences Sociales, Jean Touzot, 1979. p.109. . A cette même époque, les musulmans sont sur les bouches de l’Indus et pénètrent au Pendjab. Al-Samh a réuni une grande armée et pris les diocèses d’Alet, Saint Pons, Bézier, Agde, Manguelonne, Lodève et Nîmes. La tradition prophétique présente le jihâd comme un moyen de subsistance et cite le hadith attribué à Mahomet, où le Prophète dit : : Allah ... a placé ma subsistance (rizqi) sous ma lance. Toulouse et l’Aquitaine peuvent offrir des butins de guerre dédommageant largement ses guerriers et permettant d'éliminer des mécréants, deux obligations du jihâd par l'épée. En 720, le Wali Al-Samh prend la ville de Carcassonne, entourés pourtant par des murailles imposantes. L'armée des Sarrasins s'avance ensuite du côté de Toulouse. Mais le wali étant informé que le duc Eudes d'Aquitaine se dispose à marcher contre lui avec des forces bien supérieures aux siennes, se replie sur Carcassonne, qui devient dès ce moment la limite du territoire sarrazin''Histoire du comté et de la vicomté de Carcassonne, précédée de recherches historiques sur Carcassonne et son histoire sous les Volkes, les Romains, les Wisigoths et les Sarrazins'', Gabriel Cros-Mayrevieille, J. B. Dumoulin, 1846. p.92. . La bataille . thumb|260px|Bataille de Toulouse (721).La Bataille de Toulouse se déroule en deux parties. Al-Samh assiège la ville, dans l’attente qu’elle tombe. Mais les renforts apportés par Eudes d'Aquitaine déclenchent la Bataille du Plateau, désigné par les chroniqueurs arabes comme la chaussée des martyrs. Malgré la faiblesse des sources, on peut penser que l’armée arabes se composait d’environ 3.500 hommes, et que l’armée levée par Eudes est d’environ 4.000 hommes. L'armée des Francs d'Aquitaine est faible et formé de Vascons[http://maisondesparfums.fr/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/La-bataille-de-Toulouse-en-721.pdf La bataille de Toulouse, 9 juin 721]. . Le siège . thumb||260px|Guerriers musulmans au début du VIII siècle. thumb|260px|Combat d’un chevalier chrétien (à gauche) et d’un cavalier sarrasin (à droite). Fresque de la seconde moitié du XII siècle conservée au château comtal de Carcassonne).thumb|260px|Bataille contre les Sarrasins au début du VIII siècle.Dès que Al-Samh a réussi à compléter l'organisation politique et militaire des territoires conquis, il s'avance vers la Garonne par les belles campagnes de la vallée de l'Aude. Il attaque Toulouse, car le Duc Eudes n'est pas là. Il avance en attaquant, brûlant et pillant tout sur son passage. Son armée est composée de l'infanterie, des cavaliers, des mercenaires, dont des frondeurs gascons. Il a des machines de guerre et de siège. Arrivé devant Toulouse, Al-Samh fait amener de force des milliers de pauvres bougres pour les transformer en animaux de bât et en terrassiers. Les Sarrasins coreusent des tranchées pour l'assaut contre la ville. Le matériel de siège fut disposé aux endroits stratégiques. Toute cette panoplie d'armes de jet a fait des dégâts considérables parmi la population toulousaine. Mais la ville tient bon. Dans un siège, l'avantage est à l'assiégé selon l'état, la hauteur et l'épaisseur des remparts. Le principal atout des toulousains est que leur ville possède encore ses fortifications gallo-romaines. Cette enceinte enferme 90 hectares de terrain. Les toulousains possèdent à l'intérieur de leurs remparts, des jardins potagers et des terrains de cultures, notamment autour des monastères. Ceci leur permit de ne pas souffrir trop tôt de la famine sur laquelle les musulmans comptent pour avoir rapidement raison d'une ville. Enfin, il faut mentionner surtout la vaillance et le courage des Toulousains, endurant dégâts et morts ; prêts au dernier sacrifice pour sauver la ville de l'occupation et du pillage arabe. Les toulousains ne peuvent cependant plus défendre la ville des kilomètres de murailles et les tours Ils sont décimés par les frondeurs dés qu'ils paraissaient sur leurs remparts. Les maures vont gagner la bataille. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps dura le siège, mais on pense qu'Es Samah est arrivé à Toulouse en mars 721. Les Toulousains envisagent la reddition pure et simple Comme les Austrasiens sont engagés avec Charles Martel dans une guerre contre les Saxons, c'est en Neustrie et en Bourgogne qu'Eudes trouve des renforts pour son armée. Trois mois plus tard, il revient briser le siège de Toulouse, sur le point de se rendre. Eudes d'Aquitaine a rassemblé ses bandes, et arrive à la défense de Toulouse avec une armée considérable. Le nombre de ses hommes est tel que la poussière que soulèvent leurs pas obscurcit le ciel, dit l'auteur arabe de qui nous empruntons ce récit. A la vue de tant d'ennemis, les Musulmans semblent hésiter, mais Al-Samh leur dit : : Ne craignez point cette multitude : si Dieu est avec nous, qui sera contre nous ? Le 9 juin 722 . thumb||260px|La bataille de Toulouse.thumb|260px|Abd al-Rahman à la bataille de Poitiers (732). Armée Al-samhita composée de l'infanterie, de la cavalerie et de nombreux mercenaires et a eu des mécanismes de siège. Et, tandis que Toulouse était grande et la ville bien protégé, dont les parois ont ensuite été renforcées depuis les romains et wisigoths fois, Ed Aquitaine, sans attendre l'approche des Arabes, ont quitté Toulouse pour recueillir une grande armée assez pour se défendre contre l'armée approchait. 1 Le siège de Toulouse avec ses murs presque inexpugnables a duré jusqu'au début de l'été. Les défenseurs étaient déjà près de rachat à 9 Juin 721 années Ed revint à la tête d'une grande armée, a été pris au dépourvu Al-samhita. Description précise de la bataille il. Il est mentionné dans un certain nombre de chroniques franques ( annales Petavianskie 2 , annales de Lobbskie 3 et autres). Cependant, une description plus détaillée de la bataille est dans deux chroniques espagnoles les adeptes de Isidore de Séville : la soi-disant « chronique byzantine arabo-741 années "(" continuatio Isidoriana Byzance-Arabica ") et" mozarabe Chronique de 754 "(" Cronica de mozarabe 754 ") [ 4] . La description la plus complète de la bataille est contenue dans la "Chronique mozarabe»: Dans les régions de l'ouest des Arabes obtenu de nombreuses victoires grâce à leur chef d'Al-Samu. Espagne la conduite d'un peu moins de trois ans, de sa propre initiative procédé à un recensement de longue portée et centre de l'Espagne. Il a divisé le butin parmi les alliés, d'armes, et tout ce qui, après la capture de l'Espagne n'ont pas été affectés, et rempli les coffres d'une pluralité de biens mobiliers et immobiliers. Puis il a fait sa Narbonne et a commencé à déranger les gens des fréquentes incursions des Francs. Il a placé une garnison Sarrasins à Narbonne, à renforcer la protection de la ville. Rassembler nos forces, al-attaqué lui-même et entouré la ville des troupes Toulouse, essayer de gagner avec l'aide kamnemetov et autres engins de siège. Après avoir appris ce qui se passe, les Francs est venu sous le commandement de Odo. Et là, près de Toulouse, au cours d'une bataille sérieuse, qui a impliqué les deux armées, les Francs tué al-Samah, le chef des troupes sarrasines, avec une partie de ses guerriers, et d'autres ont fui. Abd ar-Rahman a pris le commandement des Sarrasins pendant un mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive nommé gouverneur, le gouverneur Anbasa. 5 Mentionne la bataille aussi Paul Diacre , mais il croit que dans la bataille était également mayordom Charles Martel : Puis, 10 ans plus tard, ils, avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants sont venus et ont envahi la province d'Aquitaine en Gaule, de la remplir. Cependant, Carl, qui, bien qu'il était en désaccord avec le prince d'Aquitaine Eudes, mais encore parlé avec lui pour combattre avec ces Sarrasins. Franks les a attaqués et a tué trois et soixante-quinze mille Sarrasins, tandis que la partie des Francs est mort seulement quinze cents. Aussi, Odo, avec ses hommes, a attaqué leur camp et tué le plus grand nombre et tout pillé. Toutefois, selon les historiens, Paul réunit ici les nouvelles des deux batailles: la bataille de Toulouse, avec la bataille de Poitiers . Trois grands période musulmaskogo historien, Ibn Hayyan , Ibn al-Athir et al-Maccari 7 conviennent que al-samhita obtenu dans un piège classique, concentrant son armée autour des murs de Toulouse. Avec le petit nombre de coureurs (utilisation intensive de la cavalerie arabe en Europe a commencé plus tard), il a été incapable de réagir assez rapidement à l'armée d'attaquer Ed, qui est complètement l'entourait. Pris entre les défenseurs de la ville et une armée de Ed, Al-samhita essayé de sortir, mais a été pris au piège dans une grande partie de ses troupes à un endroit appelé Balat 1 . Al Macquarie estime Ed armée de 300 000 personnes. Sources européennes disent environ 375 000 soldats morts et blessés qui sont morts en 1500 contre les Francs et les Aquitains. Le nombre de morts sur les Arabes exagéré, mais les historiens arabes conviennent que la bataille de Toulouse a été le premier désastre complet pour les armées arabes en Europe, en particulier dans sa phase finale. Sam Al-samhita a été mortellement blessé, qui a largement déterminé le résultat de la bataille. De une déroute complète armée arabe sauvé que par l'énergie de Abd ar-Rahman 8 , qui a réussi à ramener les restes de l'armée à l'est, à Narbonne. Il peu d'Al-samhita mort de ses blessures. Si grave était la défaite que, chaque année pour les 450 prochaines années, ceux qui sont morts dans la «Balat al-Shuhada» (Plateau Martyrs), rappelé dans une spéciale souvenirs de la cérémonie. Al-Samh a amené avec lui des renforts. En 721, il va en Gaule à la tête d'une armée et assiège Toulouse. La ville est secourue par Eudes d'Aquitaine. Lors de cette bataille de Toulouse]] le wâlî al-Samh est encerclé. Les chroniqueurs musulmans parlent de Balat al Shuhada (= chemin des martyrs). Après un dernier combat son armée est décimée par les forces chrétiennes, et il y laisse la vie, le 9 juin 721. Abu Said Abd al-Rahmân ibn Abd Allah al-Gafiqi (en arabe, أبو سعيد بن عبد الرحمن بن عبد الله الغافقي ) est un wali d'Al-Andalus, au service du califat omeyyade de Damas. Il dirige deux fois le gouvernement. La première de 721 à 722 (par intérim), et la seconde de 730 à 732. Abd al-Rahmân, l'un des généraux qui s'est le plus distingués à la bataille de Toulouse, sauve les restes de l'armée. Il est proclamé wâlî par ses soldats. 3875 morts arabes, et 1203 morts chrétiens Et il fit sonner la charge. Les deux armées se heurtèrent,dit encore l'écrivain arabe, avec l'impétuosité des torrens qui se précipitent des montagnes ; elles se joignirent et s'entre-choquèrent bruyamment. La mêlée et le carnage furent horribles, et la victoire demeura longtemps incertaine. Cependant les Aquitains semblaient près de prendre le dessus. El Samah courait de tous côtés avec la colère du lion. Il animait les siens au combat par son exemple, et ses actions tenaient du prodige; le sang coulait de son épée le long de ses bras et l'inondait ; il poussait son cheval çà et là au miMeu des groupes les plus épais de l'ennemi, et il suffisait à les mettre en désordre. Un général qui agit ainsi de sa personne contre toute une armée a peu de chances d'en échapper : El Samah tomba percé de coups de lance; il s'était avancé au milieu des rangs ennemis et il y était presque seul en ce moment: à peine quelques cavaliers avaient-ils pu l'y suivre à force d'intrépidité et de bravoure.La perte de leur chef découragea les Musulmans; ils essayèrent de se rallier et de repousser les hommes d'Aquitaine; mais ceux-ci se multipliaient à mesure, et remplissaient le champ de bataille de leurs troupes pressées. L'armée arabe céda le terrain au vainqueur, et se retira enfin aux deux tiers épuisée de ses hommes. Ainsi périt El Samah, après avoir combattu avec un courage héroïque, et fut perdue cette bataille, sous les murs ou non loin de Toulouse, le 9 de djoulkàdah 102 (11 mai 721)1. Le plus fort du carnage eut lieu sur l'ancienne grande voie romaine de Toulouse, et ce lieu fut nomi .é par les Arabes Balat el Ckouada (le pavé, la chaussée des martyrs). thumb|center|600px|Principales grandes expéditions musulmanes de l'autre côté des Pyrénées. Résultats de la bataille . thumb|260px|Hommage aux combattants de 721.Cette victoire a reçu une large publicité. Chronique officielle des Papes Liber triomphe sur la destruction de 375 000 Sarrasins (chiffre absolument fantastique), et le pape Grégoire II a envoyé un message de félicitations à Ed et cadeaux en l'honneur de cette victoire. Dès qu'El-Samah eut complété l'organisation politique et militaire du pays , il marcba contre le duc Eudon. L'armée musulmane fut battue, El-Samah tué , et les fuyards poursuivis jusqu'au cœur de la province gothique 3. Abdel-Rahman-el-Gafeki parvint cependant à les réunir; et alla s'enfermer dans Narbonne. Cette bataille fit perdre aux Arabes la ville de Carcassonne, qui tomba alors au pouvoir d‘Eudo le Perthus et s'attaquèrent à Toulouse. Eudes, luttant pour sauvegarder l'indépendance de ses domaines, épousa alors la fille d'Abi-Nessa, émir de l'Espagne du Nord. Au même moment, Abd-el-Raman, s'étant débarrassé de ce dernier, passa le col de Roncevaux pour envahir la Vasconie. Le massacre fut épouvantable. C'est ainsi que la ville d'Auch fut pillée et celle d'Eauze à nouveau détruite. Les Arabes marcèrent ensuite sur Tours, véritable centre du royaume. En 733, Charles Martel, venu au secours d'Eudes, les stoppa à Poihtiers et les contraignit à refluer vers les cols pyrénéens et l'Espagne. Son intervention lui valut l'hommage du duc d'Aquitaine. Il a infligé sur les Maures une cuisante défaite à la bataille de Toulouse en 721 Toutefois, Charles Martel convoitait le royaume du sud, a franchi la Loire en 731 et pillé beaucoup d'Aquitaine. Odo engagé des Francs dans la bataille, mais il a perdu et est sorti affaibli. Peu de temps après cette bataille, en 732, les Maures ont attaqué Vasconia et Aquitaine au nord jusqu'à Poitiers et défait Odo deux fois près de Bordeaux . Odo ne voyait pas d'autre choix que d'invoquer l'aide de Charles Martel et prêter serment d'allégeance au prince des Francs. En outre, la victoire a renforcé l'indépendance du temps de l'Aquitaine et Ed pour arrêter le mouvement des Arabes dans le nord. En 725 et 726 années de duc d'Aquitaine battu deux fois l'armée du nouveau wali, Anbasy ibn al-Kalbi Sohaym , avec lui-même wali en l'année 725 a été tué par une flèche en traversant le Rhône . Cependant, Ed était incapable d'empêcher les Arabes conquis en 725 par Lui et Carcassonne , et arabes forces retranchés dans Narbonne et s'approvisionner en mer facilement, a envoyé un coup à l'est, pénétré de la très Autun en Bourgogne, dans l'année 725 . L'invasion des Arabes en 732 AD Ed a été défait dans la bataille de Bordeaux , et seule l'intervention de Charles Martel, s'est écrasé Abd al-Rahman dans la bataille de Poitiers , a été en mesure d'arrêter l'avance des Arabes vers le nord. Fils unique de Charles, Pépin le Bref , a pu, en 759 années conquérir la Septimanie, après avoir fixé le royaume franc de la menace arabe. La soumission des populations hispaniques est tellement grande et l'insurrection de Pelayo juste embryonnaire que la bataille de Toulouse n'affranchit pas la péninsule à jamais du joug des Arabes. La consternation est pourtant profonde dans toutes les populations musulmanes. C'est la première fois, depuis bien des années, qu'elles voient reculer l'étendard de l'islam. Une libération due aux troupes du duc Eudes, secondée par un soulèvement général des populations chrétiennes, n'a pas lieu et ne change pas les destinées de l'Espagne''Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII'', Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.41. . Complainte arabe sur la bataille de Toulouse : Longue est la plainte des arabes : car leur cœur est bien lourd. : Les Francs chantent : leur petite victoire à Poitiers, : mais nous, nous pleurons : notre immense défaite : devant Toulouse. : Et nous implorons Allah : d’accueillir au paradis, : nos morts restés : sur la chaussée des martyrs'Ibn Hayyan ben Abou Djebbala (fakys du khalife Omar au VIIIe siècle), Cité par l’historien El Maqqari El Tlemcani (1591-1632). NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Bataille des Omeyyades Catégorie:Bataille de 721 Catégorie:Bataille d'al-Andalus Catégorie:Bataille sur le sol français Catégorie:Histoire de Toulouse Catégorie:Reconquista Catégorie:Duc de Toulouse